Logic
by Gold-Bunni-123
Summary: "Emotions are your downfall. This is why I follow logic." - Kyubey...his thoughts about emotions, and the reason why he doesn't have them.


**GO KYUBEY! I think he's actually pretty cool, despite the emotionless part. But, on the other hand, that's kinda cool too! :D Btw readers, he is neutral, not bad. He is only making the world balanced. No bad intentions included. Told from Kyubey's point of veiw.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Kyubey's POV**

Logic. It is what I follow. No emotion included.

I am only keeping the world in balance. In order to do that, sacrifices must be made. I do not care for these girls, nor do I look to protect them. I only look to balance the world.

When these girls find out about my intentions, they call be a monster. A cruel creature. A mentally disturbed creature.

Where I come from, emotions are considered a mental disorder. If you told me that, then I look at every human as mentally disturbed. After all, don't you all have emotions?

If a person dies, you feel sorrow, despair, and grief. These feelings will not make you willful in battle. Instead, they will hold you back. Suicide may also be an attempt to try and rid of your grief. It will not work. By the time you have done that, you will feel pain. These kind of feelings bring harmful consequences upon yourself. They are not useful, nor necessary.

When you are happy or excited, you will become reckless. Recklessness eventually leads to fatal endings.

As I said, emotions are not necessary.

Humans are one of the few species I have passed by. Out of the species we found, you humans seem to have strong emotion. The incubators have listed emotions as a handicap.

Emotions may lead to your strong point. They may also lead to your weakness.

This is why I follow logic. Logic is based on facts. Now, tell me, if you were a robot, would you rather stay alive, or get recycled into a better prototype that can lead to a benefit for all of humanity? If you had emotions, you would want to stay alive. You would deny the opportunity to benefit humanity.

On the other hand, If you followed logic, you may possibly be the evolution of society.

Emotions are not beneficial. In fact, this only proves that they are your downfall. Would you rather fill your body with candy and junk food, or eat healthy things that benefit you? Exactly. Most of you humans would choose the worst choice.

Logic is the answer to everything. Logic is what will make you stronger. Emotions make you weaker. Logic contains all the answers and benefits.

All my actions are based on logic. I grant humans wishes, and in exchange, they accept a life of fighting. Then, their soul breaks, and they become witches. Then new magical girls are created to slay those witches. The cycle continues forever. This keeps the world in balance.

Did I ever mention what would happen if the magical balance of the world was disturbed? The world would end, of course. If the world is not balanced, the entire place breaks apart. Balance is maintained by logic. You humans think emotion is better. If it is, then tell me something. Without logic, would I have done the magical girl process? Would the world still be balanced? The answer is no.

There are some humans who combine logic with emotion. This will not solve your problems. You still have a sense of emotion in you that tells you to pick the wrong choice. Why do you think you Humans are evolving so slowly? It is because you have emotions.

Logic is best. Emotions are your downfall. Logic benefits civilization. Emotions deny that benefit.

Just because I follow logic, does not mean I am cruel. I am simply doing what is best. If all incubators had emotion, the magical girl process would not exist, therefore, the world would be destroyed once the magic runs out.

Do you humans see my point yet?

Logic wins over emotion.

Emotions deny benefit.

* * *

**Hey, it's kinda true. It took like a million years just to evolve out of the caveman stage...I think. GO LOGIC!**


End file.
